Por una lesión
by Kani14
Summary: Vuelvo con otro fic. Lastiman a Goenji con un balón de soccer y Haruna debe de curarlo. El mejor agradecimiento fue un beso...  Los summarys no son mi fuerte u.u Acabaré por odiarlos como mi senpai  Read it! n/n


**¡Hi! Aquí yo con otro fic xD últimamente ando inspiradita W**

**Ne~ Espero les guste *W* Es otro Goenji x Haruna xD **

**Sin más el fic…**

**Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven y sus personajes no me pertenecen. L e pertenecen a Level-5… Fuuu… u.u**

Por una lesión…._ (que para los títulos soy mala xD)_

Era un día soleado en Liocott Island y los chicos de la selección japonesa se encontraban practicando en la cancha para el siguiente partido. Las managers veían con una sonrisa en su rostro, el esfuerzo de cada uno de ellos. El capitán gritaba con mucha energía, dándoles ánimos a sus amigos y compañeros de equipo.

Aki miraba de reojo a su amiga de cabello azul, quien veía con aire soñador al equipo.

-¿Haruna?- la nombrada volteó a verla curiosa -¿Admiras a tu hermano?- preguntó, en un intento para que su amiga le dijera lo contrario.- ¿Eh? S-sí. Algo así- sonrojo por parte de la peli-azulada y sonrisa por parte de la otra.- ¿Algo así? ¿A qué te refieres?-

-B-bueno, yo…-las palabras no le salían de la boca. Otro sonrojo.-

-¿Sí?- le tomó las manos en forma de apoyo.- Vamos, dime, soy tu mejor amiga. Puedes confiar en mí.- Haruna sólo asintió, y sonrío.

-No es que no confíe en ti, Aki, es sólo que…- miró de reojo al de la dorsal n° 10 y volteó a ver a la mayor.- Eto, m-me gusta.- bajó su mirada y sus mejillas se tornaron color carmesí.

-¿Goenji, no es así? –

-¿Tan obvia soy?- le preguntó con cierto deje de preocupación.

-Pues, yo sí te lo noto, pero es que paso mucho tiempo contigo. Toko también los sospecha.- le dijo con una linda sonrisa. Haruna sólo suspiró, por lo menos, las únicas que lo sabían eran Toko y Aki, las más sensatas, a su parecer.

-Bueno, debo ir a llenar las botellas con agua. Es el turno Fuyuka para acompañarme.- con un ademán, Aki se fue con la peli-morada a ocuparse de las botellas. Haruna, por su parte, empezó a reunir las toallas para poder repartirlas a los chicos que pronto se acercarían.

-Buena práctica, Endou.-le felicitaba la chica del otoño a su portero favorito.-Gracias, Aki.-tomó la botella que ésta le entregaba y comenzó a beber. Mientras que Fuyuka le daba una botella a Tachimukai, Haruna le entregaba las toallas a cada uno de los jugadores.

-¿No están cansados, verdad, chicos? Pronto seguiremos con la práctica.-la típica sonrisa en el rostro de Endou.

-Eres tan predecible, Endou- reía Kazemaru. Esperaron cerca de 20 minutos, luego, el chico de googles se acercó a los demás del equipo.

-Bien, ya descansamos, ¡A la práctica!- decía el primer estratega del equipo, Yuuto Kidou.

El segundo tiempo comenzó y los chicos ya habían recuperado sus fuerzas. Kazemaru tomó el balón y se lanzó a Sakuma que estaba cerca de la portería de Tachimukai. Junto con Fudo y Kidou, Sakuma iba a tirar con la técnica del pingüino imperial n° 3.

Justo cuando lanzaron, el balón se desvió de su objetivo y se dirigía a Goenji que estaba de espaldas, estirándose (éste estaba de descanso… eso es extraño, pero bue xD) justo cuando se iba a voltear el balón lo golpeo en la espalda.

-¡Auch! Debió dolerle- mientras hacía una mueca, Tsunami se pasaba su mano por su espalda.

-¡Goenji! ¿Te encuentras bien?- un alterado Endou corría a toda prisa hacía el lesionado.

Todos se habían reunido cerca del goleador de fuego. Las managers se acercaron con un botiquín en mano. Natsumi ayudó al de fuego a levantarse.

-Ten cuidado. No te levantes tan rápido, podrías lastimarte aún más.- le decía la de bucles. Aki, por su parte, desplegaba una toalla grande y la tendía en el césped. Fuyuka le tendía una botella de agua.

-Bien. Haruna ¿por qué no ayudas a Goenji?- le pedía el de banda naranja a la manager más pequeña.

-Eto… ¿Yo?- sus mejillas se ruborizaban.

-Sí, tú-

-¿Debo quitarme la camiseta?- le preguntó el chico cuando estuvieron solos.

-¿Eh? S-sí. Es necesario para ver si estás lastimado seriamente o si es leve- le decía la peli-azulada con un leve rubor en sus mejillas.

El peli-crema se quitó la camiseta mostrando su abdomen (*nosebleed* ~ ¡Shuuya-kun! *W*), la pequeña manager no daba crédito a lo que veían sus ojos.

-¿Ehm? ¿Otonashi?- le habló al ver que ésta había quedado de piedra. Una leve risa por parte del goleador.

-Lo lamento. ¿Eh? ¿De qué te ríes?-

-Te veías muy linda distraída y sonrojada viéndome-

-Ehm *cof* *cof* Será mejor si te das la vuelta-

El chico obedeció y la periodista pasó sus manos por el dorso del peli-crema. No había sido mucho el daño, solo por una mancha púrpura que ocupaba un espacio de la espalda del joven.

Cuando la chica terminó su labor, el lesionado se puso su camiseta n° 10 y le agradeció.

-Muchas gracias, Haruna- con una cálida sonrisa le dio un beso en la mejilla a la chica que sonrojada se levantó con ayuda de Goenji.

-No hay de qué-

Vio que el chico se alejaba y una castaña se acercó a ella con una gran sonrisa.

-¿Ves lo que ha pasado?-

-Sí, y todo por una lesión- la azulada río con su amiga y se unieron a los demás.

N/A: He estado inspirada. Esto lo escribí hace unas dos semanas y apenas lo acabé hoy. Lo edité muchas veces, si algo no concuerda es por eso… xDu ¿Qué tal está?

¿Reviews? *W* Ja Ne~


End file.
